Journey into Mystery Vol 1 125
| Quotation = Hercules has always loved cities! It is there where the crowds are--where reveling and merry-making are to be found! And who can enjoy the good life as much as an Olympian god?!! Take me then to your city! Hercules commands! | Speaker = Hercules | StoryTitle1 = When Meet the Immortals! | Writer1_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler1_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker1_1 = Vince Colletta | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = Artie Simek | Editor1_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis1 = : Continued from last issue... Thor is in Asia trying to stop the conquest of the Demon, an Asian witch doctor who's strength has been enhanced by a Norn Stone. As the two battle, it becomes clear that their strength is evenly matched, and wanting to avoid defeat, the Demon demands that his soldiers attack Thor with a captured cannon. Thor, noticing that their weapon is more powerful than they suspect, prepares to stop it before they can unleash it's power. Meanwhile in the United States, Hercules has awoken from his first evening on Earth to the sound of a train that cannot progress further down the line due to a fallen tree on the tracks. Hercules decides to use his great strength to toss the tree aside, and asks that the engineer take him to the city that the train is destined to. While back in Asia, Thor plugs the enemy cannon with his hammer, causing it to backfire, causing an explosion powerful enough to knock everyone but Thor unconscious. Using this opportunity, Thor reclaims the Norn Stone from the Demon, stripping him of his enhanced powers and his army soon flees. Thor transports himself to Asgard to turn the Norn Stone over to Odin. Thor soon realizes that Odin is furious at him for breaking his decree when he revealed his identity to Jane Foster. The angry Odin refuses to allow Thor to return to Earth unless he passes the Ritual of Steel where he must fight not only against his best friend Balder, but an army of Asgardians all ordered to slay him. Back on Earth, Hercules has been taking in all that New York has to offer, eating a grand meal in a dinner club and attracting the attention of beautiful women. He has been spotted by a talent scout for for a movie studio who wants Hercules to take part in a movie being filmed in California. He takes up playing the guitar for all present when the club is suddenly attacked by masked robbers hoping to loot the place. However, all present -- who figured Hercules for an actor playing the role of the famous Demigod -- soon realize that they are dealing with the genuine article when Hercules fights off the robbers and sends them packing. Their getaway is short lived however, when Hercules immobilizes their vehicle by throwing a lamp post at it. Hearing the commotion from her hospital room just as she is being discharged, Jane Foster believes that it's coming from Thor who has kept his promise to return to her the next day. However, when she goes to the streets she finds that it is Hercules, who is taking the glory and praise for stopping the crooks. Finding Jane to be very striking, Hercules leaves with the girl, and when the talent scout tries to stop him to meet his contractual obligations, Hercules simply stuffs the man in a garbage can and leaves. Back on Asgard, Thor has managed to fight off his fellows, even fighting past Heimdall and escaping across the Bifrost Bridge to Earth. When Balder throws himself at the mercy of Odin for failing to slay Thor, Odin forgives him and decides instead to watch what his son intends to do on Earth. There, Thor finds Jane in a restaurant with Hercules and finds that Jane is upset at Thor for once again abandoning her. When Thor tries to explain himself he sees who she is out with and becomes jealous. When Hercules tries to greet his old ally, Thor insults him which leads to the Prince of Power striking the Thunder God, and thus the first blow in a battle between Thor and Hercules is struck. : This story is continued next issue... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Charlie (bystander) * Charlie (musician) * Marvin * Willie Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** ** *** **** ***** * ** ** Items: * * | StoryTitle2 = Tales of Asgard: The Queen Commands! | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker2_1 = Vince Colletta | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Artie Simek | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = : Continued from last issue... The Flying Trolls of Ula attacking Thor's ship, Thor, Balder and the Warriors Three lead the crew in a counter attack to defend their ship from the looting trolls. As the battle rages, Loki, Magrat, and Kroda go below the ship to gather materials for a potion which Loki unleashes into the air that poisons the Trolls, causing the majority of their numbers to fall dead out of the sky. With the battle over, Loki takes all the credit and gloats about being able to stop the horde before Thor could. Loki's boasts are short lived however, when two of the surviving Trolls capture him and carry him away to the Hive of Stone. Thor in turn, tells his crew that the kidnapping of Loki was an attack on them all, and orders them to prepare for battle. While inside the Hive, Ula has anticipated this move and orders her men to prepare a fitting welcome for the sons of Odin. : This story is continued next issue... | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** Antagonists: * * * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** ** *** Items: * * Loki's * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This is the final issue of Journey into Mystery. The title changes its name to The Mighty Thor but keeps the numbering. * "Tales of Asgard: The Queen Commands!" is reprinted as the backup feature in . * References: and | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Tales of Asgard